Like a Kaiba
by Christian Rosenkreuz
Summary: Seto's succumbed to alcoholism and abusiveness. Ridiculousness. Oneshot. **Rated 'M' for sibling incest/violence/rape/sexual explicitness.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters involved in it. Credits go to their creator.**_

/

_This can't be happening._

A yelp echoed throughout the house.

_Why do you do this, Nii-Sama?_

It was followed by a smash of glass, and a hiss.

"What did I tell you about crying? That's weak, Mokie." Seto mocked and snarled. He threw one very forceful arm into his younger brother's chest, sending him flying into a wall. The younger boy's body rattled upon impact, and tears cascaded from his fearful grey eyes. His ebony-black hair fell in his face, obscuring any visual evidence of his tears of this alleged 'weakness.' The only thing evident at this point was his whimpers and desperate gasps for air.

"Seto, please—you're not yourself." He pleaded. Mokuba loved his brother, unconditionally. He's seen many sides of him up until recently, but never as sadistic as this one. It reminded him of that heartless freak of a step-father, Gozaboro. Seto's rage had only been getting worse as time went on, and he was becoming very violatile.

Mokuba's throat started to go dry between each gasp, and his pupils began to dilate with fear as he watched a broken-glass wine bottle come barreling toward his face. The adrenaline in his body caused his arm to shoot up and firmly grip his elder brother by the wrist. Seto gritted his teeth, almost surprised by the interference.

"NI-SAMA, S-STOP THIS!" Mokuba hollered, voice trembling between his tears. His brother stunk of alcohol. He was hardly able to stand upright, but he was still capable of abusing his own strength. Seto quickly twisted the hand that gripped his wrist and listened as his brother screeched in pain. Mokuba threw his head into Seto's abdomen and Seto retreated. The younger brother felt the tightening on his own hand loosen just enough to slide his hand free. He took this as an opportunity to flee from his intoxicated brother. However, as he began to run, Seto managed to grasp the boy's shirt and yank him backward. This caused Mokuba's sweatshirt to tear.

_Shit, _he thought.

Seto used this lucky grasp to his advantage, and slammed the boy onto the floor. "Where do you think you're going? I think it's time for you to learn how to be a _real _Kaiba—I can teach you, little brother. I can teach you how to get exactly what you want." His words were slurred and sloppy, yet still as sinister as his brother feared from him. He crawled on top of the younger boy and slammed his hands down against his shoulders, fastening the boy to the floor.

A frightened Mokuba quivered beneath his brother, arms cramping up from the amount of muscle holding him down. He cranked out more tears, uncertain of his older brother's probably brutal intentions.

"W-What are you talking about, Seto … ?"

Seto grunted. "Hold still. You'll know soon enough."

In a resistant attempt, Mokuba tried to wiggle himself free and once again run away, but it was clearly futile beneath the weight of his elder. His brother was always so good at putting him at ease, but this time was different. He felt conquered by an overwhelming fear. Why was this all hap-_WHAM._

Mokuba's thought process was interrupted by the impact of a harsh, merciless hand whipping across the soft flesh of his tanned face. Seto left it completely red.

"I said sit still!" He hissed.

Obediently, Mokuba froze. His body ceased all movement, even the natural rise and fall of his chest as he inhaled and exhaled; it was like he was playing dead. It felt to him as though his life was depending on it, and easily his life _could_ have been depending on it. Seto leaned down and inched himself swiftly into the crook of his kid brother's neck and began to trail light kisses amongst the soft flesh. Mokuba let out an uncomfortable 'squeak,' which was then ignored by his brother. The older brother began to sink his teeth into the other's neck, biting and sucking at the flesh in various spots. In some spots, he only left a darkened red spot where his mouth had been, and in others, he was harsh and ensured he was drawing some blood. Mokuba winced the more Seto's mouth touched his neck.

_Th-this isn't right... Ni-Sama... why are y-you doing this?_

Seto's brunette hair unintentionally tickled Mokuba's face as he worked his way downward, exploring the form of his younger brother. He began to remove the remnants of the younger boy's torn shirt, and moved downward to clumsily pry the button and zipper on his jeans. Meanwhile, Mokuba stayed completely quiet, and watched his brother in wide-eyed horror. Seto yanked his brother's pants down, slowly and experimentally sliding his hands up his thighs. The expression on Seto's face was pure stone-that infamous cold gaze that everyone, even Mokuba, learned to fear.

_Do you realize what you're doing?_

Greedily, Seto grazed his mouth across the flesh his brother's body, hungrily licking him and placing kisses all over him. From Mokuba's head to his toes: he was violating every inch of him. He began to caress his brother's thighs then quickly resorted to squeezing them harshly. He didn't bother looking up toward his brother's discomposed facial expression. He didn't seem to care.

Mokuba started to tremble again, as his brother's hands approached his groin. Each inch was emotional torture to the younger Kaiba, more fear pounded through his chest. He thought his heart was going to jump right out of his throat. He felt as though he couldn't make a noise even if he wanted to.

_S-Seto, stop..._

He was wrong. He let out a huge gasp as Seto grasped his member and began to fondle it. He tugged and stroked at it, while Mokuba let occasional whimpers utter their way through his lips which he was now biting down on. Seto caressed his way from the rim to the tip of it until he felt the not-so-voluntary arousal of his brother. Mokuba closed his eyes and tried to contain the tears he was desperately fighting. Seto's free hand snuck its way to his little brother's entrance and slid one slender digit inside of him. Mokuba flinched, his body tensed up, and he knew Seto could feel it too.

"Relax, I'll make this easier." Seto slurred, toothily grinning at the younger one who couldn't bare to open his eyes. He proceeded to explore the inside of his brother, not entirely surprised at the intense tightness. He felt his brother tensing and tightening even more, and didn't acknowledge the amount of obvious pain the smaller boy was in. He stretched at the boy, and then urged him into his finger. Mokuba hissed, then let out an immense exhale. Confidence growing, Seto then snuck a second finger inside him, then tried for a third. Mokuba was in far too much pain, and tried to channel it out with happier thoughts.

He recalled the chess games they'd always play back at the orphanage when they were much younger.

_He was so encouraging, and he never stopped smiling. _He was always winning, and even though Mokuba felt like he could never win, Seto never once made him feel inferior.

There was a sincerity in the smiles his brother gave him back then; he was happy.

_I always felt so safe..._

He came back to consciousness when he felt a sudden halt in the 'happenings' delivered by his brother. Mokuba didn't bother opening his eyes, he was only praying that Seto had given up. He lay there, body completely still. Everything around him was quiet, and it was almost as if Seto had left.

But he was still there.

He broke the silence, by aggressively flipping his brother over onto his stomach.

"Get on your knees." Seto suggested.

_No. _Mokuba thought firmly to himself, but he didn't dare say that aloud.

"Get. On. Your. Knees." His brother demanded.

Mokuba continued to keep still.

_I don't want to. I can't._

In a fit of rage, Seto violently yanked him by his thighs up into a 'doggy' position. He hurriedly unfastened his belt and exposed his grown length. He began to taunt Mokuba's entrance, as if waiting for a response. Of course, Mokuba remained completely still, body tensing up once again. The black-haired boy felt sick to his stomach. He didn't know what to do, or what he _could _do. His brother was lost in the darkest part of his mind, and Mokuba wasn't sure if the elder boy could even comprehend what he was doing. When Seto didn't get a response, he throttled himself roughly against his brother's rear-end. His hand slammed against the back of Mokuba's head, grasping a fistful of his unruly black hair. He forced his brother's head downward, and Mokuba just took it. That being the only warning, Seto plunged himself inside of his brother.

_Here they_ _come_.

Mokuba felt tears spill out of his unopened eyes. He gasped and his body withstood the pain as best it could. He winced each time his brother thrust into him, but then Seto slowed down upon the realization of his crying brother.

"Again!?" He roared. "Weak..."

_You're right. I'm weak._

The rage-filled brother picked up the pace, vigorously pounding the virginal younger boy. He yanked the handful of black hair, hoping to hear a scream. Of course, nothing. He plunged himself deeper inside the boy, cringing at the tightness that was now constricting him. Mokuba felt himself shutting down. His mind fell completely blank, he could hear nothing but the sounds of his older brother's grunts and moans, and he wasn't entirely sure if he was making any noises of his own.

Roughly thirty minutes went by, and Mokuba couldn't even tell. He couldn't even feel his own brother retreat from him. He fell to the floor, unaware of his own panting.

He felt cold and empty, like he had nothing to care for.

Like his brother. Like a Kaiba.

/

**_Read and review my first,_**  
**_weird-ass fanfiction._**

**_Thank you!_**


End file.
